Aquella vez que Snape le quitó puntos a Slytherin
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué es eso que hace que Snape sea capaz de quitarle puntos a Slytherin? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto? Un poco de comedia, amor y una estúpida aventura. Dedicado a mi madre: VDrama
1. Chapter 1

Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes y demás, perteneciente a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ¿Qué es eso que hace que _Snape_ sea capaz de quitarle puntos a **Slytherin**?

_¿Y qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto?_

**Un poco de comedia, amor y una estúpida aventura.**

Dedicado a mi madre: VDrama

* * *

De todos los días donde tenía que impartirle clases a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, tenía que ser uno como ese. Uno donde tuviera una terrible jaqueca que con solo escuchar el más suave grito, sentía sus tímpanos estallar en trozos muy pequeños.

Pero no tenía muchas opciones. O los mataba a todos o se resignaba. Y matarlos no era la opción perfecta. No quería terminar sus años de vida, pudriéndose en prisión.

Tenía que ser paciente. Con un corro de niños preguntándole mil veces lo mismo y las usuales peleas entre los bandos de Draco Malfoy y el divino trío dorado.

Esperaba que ese día no tuvieran deseos de pelearse y él tuviera que separarlos como cualquier muggle.

De todas formas estaba seguro de que eso iba a pasar.

Caminó hasta la entrada de las mazmorras y escuchó el barullo que se conformaba dentro del aula. El sonido retumbaba dolorosamente en su cabeza y hacía fruncir el ceño y rechinar los dientes. No estaba preparado.

Pero por Merlín que tenía que estarlo.

— Siéntese, señorita Granger. Señor Malfoy, guarde ese taco de papel. Potter y Weasley, dejen de parecer perdidos y terminen de sentarse. Longbottom, no me hagas repetirlo.

Los tres se habían mirado fijamente, sorprendidos. ¿Tenían caras de estar perdidos? Ron trataba de no maldecir a Snape por la comisura de sus labios, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y le pedía que se calmara.

Que no era buena idea retarlo. Parecía más molesto de lo usual. Y en cuanto se había dado la vuelta, su expresión les había dado a entender que ese día, no podían cometer ni un solo error.

Estaba bien para Hermione, porque ella era súper dotada. Pero no para ellos tres.

— ¡Silencio!— pero nadie estaba hablando, no realmente. — ¡Presten mucha atención porque no lo voy a decir dos veces! Será mejor que acaben a las doce en punto y se larguen, dejando las muestras sobre la mesa, ¡sin un solo error! O de lo contrario, les daré un castigo que les hará suplicar y llorar por sus madres.

Cada uno se observó entre sí. ¿Qué diablos habían hecho para merecerse ese Snape? Ron hacía conjeturas acerca de un posible puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras perdido o tal vez un estúpido enamoramiento que había resultado en decepción.

La mirada de Snape, mientras estaba tras él escuchando, era tan cadavérica que Hermione pensaba que tendría pesadillas al respecto.

Ron se había ganado un descuento para Gryffindor de cincuenta puntos. Y trataba de fruncir los labios para no replicar y que Snape terminara de dejar a su casa sin puntos.

Era mejor comenzar con los deberes.

La poción, como Harry imaginaba con el humor de Snape, resultaba ser increíblemente intrincada y molesta. Proporciones de ingredientes muy muy finas. Animales viscosos que le hacían tener arcadas con solo mirarlos.

¿Qué diablos era eso que Ron trataba de mantener quieto en su tabla para picar? No quería descifrarlo.

— Comiencen a cocinar la mezcla durante 5 minutos. Exactos. Fuego lento y terminará de una tonalidad rosa pálido.

Se extrañaba que luego de todas esas vísceras y asquerosas alimañas, terminara de un color como ese.

— ¡Eh, Potter! ¡Atrapa!

Harry apenas había dado la vuelta para observar a Draco, cuando una enorme babosa había dado con su cabeza. Sus lentes estaban empañados y resbalaba de forma desagradable, por toda su camisa.

Su blanca y pulcra camisa.

— ¡Ah pero qué despistado eres, santo Potty!

Ron había preparado su varita, aunque Hermione trataba de bajar su brazo que se levantaba cada vez más y más de postura, dispuesto a embrujar a Draco.

Las risas continuaron, mientras Snape criticaba a Neville y estaba absorto en su caldero. De pronto, más babosas sobrevolaban el aula, mientras se insultaban y se lanzaban uno que otro embrujo bajo los asientos.

¿Y cómo era que Snape no se daba cuenta?

— ¡Malfoy!

— A callar, Granger...

Y Hermione no lo había visto venir, pero Ron sí. Un hechizo se dirigía directamente hacia ella, así que la empujó. Estaba delante de Snape por unos centímetros y milagrosamente, la había salvado de que diera de lleno con ella.

Pero no a Snape.

Que se daba la vuelta en ese preciso momento, admirando el gran desastre en el aula.

— ¡Pero qué...!

Y el hechizo había dado de lleno con él y había volado de su soporte, cayendo de espaldas en el asiento de Neville, cuyo caldero se desbalanceó y golpeó la mesa con un ruido sordo. Derramándose su contenido a los pies del muchacho, que había brincado oportunamente hacia una silla cercana.

Parecía corrosivo puesto que dejaba enormes manchas negras en el suelo de piedra.

Estaban en problemas y mientras Snape se reincorporaba, se podía notar en su semblante. La ira que lo carcomía desde lo más profundo.

Y estaba a punto de maldecirlos. Había despegado los labios para gritar. Se iba a escuchar en todas las aulas del castillo.

Pero...

No...

Nada provino de su boca. Ni un solo sonido.

¿Por qué?

Y Snape abría y cerraba la boca, pero nada parecía salir. Aunque hiciera un gran esfuerzo. A última instancia, se había inclinado para tomar un pedazo de pergamino y hacer un gran "¿Quién diablos hizo esto?"

Y bueno, todas las manos se habían dirigido hacia una sola persona. Hacia Draco Malfoy, los dedos de medio Gryffindor lo señalaban, aunque Slytherin negaba con la cabeza.

— _"Castigado y 10 puntos menos, Malfoy"_

Por primera vez que veían algo así.

Snape mudo y restando puntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Resultaba gracioso para Albus Dumbledore, ver a su colega, hacer muecas y gestos para poder expresarse. Por más que trataba, no provenía ni una sola palabra de sus labios. Ni un solo sonido de su garganta.

Estaba completamente mudo, aunque eso se veía en sus cejas arqueadas y en las miles de cosas que escribía en pergaminos. Uno tras otro.

— Dice que estás en problemas, Draco. Y que será mejor que encuentres una forma de remediarlo.

Pero Draco no sabía qué había lanzado realmente. Solo había pensado en algo y eso había salido de su varita. No era nada exactamente "conciso".

Eso había dicho y Snape había escrito otra cosa, que Albus había preferido no enseñarle, para no traumatizar al pobre muchacho.

¡Pobre sus zapatos!

— Encontraremos una forma de devolverte tu voz. Severus. Poppy seguramente se sabe muchos remedios caseros contra esos problemas

_"Sí claro. Y yo me tragaré cual menjurje ella prepare y quizá me cure de otras cosas"_.

— No me veas así, Severus. Sabes que es lo único que puedo hacer. Analizaremos la varita del señor Malfoy y determinaremos cuál fue el último conjuro que utilizó. Espero que al menos tenga nombre.

_"Si no lo sabe...yo le haré recordar"._

— Esa mirada no me gusta. No puedes ser tan duro, es solo un muchacho y estaban en medio de una "pelea".

_"Y tú nunca les reclamas nada. ¡Le quité puntos a mi propia casa!" "¡Te das cuenta! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que he tenido que hacer?"_

Pero Albus permanecía en silencio y Snape parecía gritarse a sí mismo. Se dio una palmada en la frente con una de sus manos y suspirando, había escrito lo que pensaba en un pedazo de pergamino. El director había sonreído suavemente al leer aquello.

— Bueno. Lo de los puntos, fue tu culpa. A ti la "rabia" no te permitió pensar y al final, terminaste quitándole puntos al señor Malfoy.

¿Y no iba a causarle rabia que estuviera mudo?

— No puedo solucionarlo sin saber la causa, me temo que tendrás que esperar mientras hacemos los correspondientes análisis. De resto no puedo ofrecerte mucho más.

Severus se había dejado caer en el respaldo del asiento, sin más esperanza que permanecer así por el resto de sus días.

Conocía a Albus Dumbledore y prisa no tenía por resolverlo. Todo lo tomaba con mucha calma. Estaba muerto. Condenado.

A ser el hazme reír de todo el colegio, mientras se expresaba mediante mensajitos de papel o alguien que le tradujera los "pensamientos", mientras escribía.

Alguien que leyera los mensajes.

Quería echarse a morir en su cama y jamás despertar. Al menos que tuviera su voz de regreso. De resto...

Prefería morir allí, por siempre.

— No seas melodramático.

¿Le estaba "entendiendo" los pensamientos?

— Deja de componer esas caras largas y mira el lado amable. Al menos puedes meditar y encontrar paz interna. Hablar contigo mismo.

_"¡Oh vaya, qué gran consuelo!"_

Durante toda la tarde y el resto de la noche, aquello era la gran noticia. Mientras cenaban, todos los estudiantes miraban a Snape, mientras él comía con la mayor calma posible. Dean le aseguraba a Neville que ahora podría trabajar, puesto que Snape no podría intimidarlo con sus comentarios. No más que muecas y caras "feas".

Eso lo consolaba un poco. Y Hermione palmeaba su espalda con suavidad, en señal de apoyo. Aunque no dejaba de mostrarse consternada con la salud del profesor de pociones.

Pero a nadie más le preocupaba. Todos parecían celebrar. Los gemelos Weasley habían hablado de una fiesta en la sala común.

No más Snape y sus comentarios mordaces. Y a Harry, hasta le parecía un gran alivio. A Ron también.

La oportunidad de trabajar sin críticas ni desmotivaciones de ninguna índole.

Pensaba que iba a ser un año muy entretenido. Sin importar qué le tuviera destinado Voldemort. Iba a disfrutar que Snape no pudiera dirigirse a él.

Y Voldemort seguro que también.

El almuerzo había terminado, los estudiantes nunca habían disfrutado tanto una comida, como aquella noche. Estaban repletos como pavos en acción de gracias y estirándose, y bostezando, se encaminaban hacia sus salas comunes.

Nada más dulce que saber que Severus Snape ya no podría intimidarlos.

Y mientras Severus caminaba a toda prisa hacia su despacho, tratando de evitar las risas y los comentarios, había tropezado con alguien.

Había escuchado lo que parecía ser libros cayendo al suelo y un par de plumas y un tintero, cuya tinta se esparcía en el suelo, alrededor de sus pies.

Bajó la vista hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una jovencita de rubios cabellos, que se ponía en pie trabajosamente.

— Lo siento mucho, profesor Snape...yo.

Claro, Luna Lovegood. La loca Luna.

— Trataba de llevar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no me di cuenta de que... — admiró sus ojos brillosos y sonrió suavemente. — Sí, sí. Sé lo que piensa. _"La loca Luna Lovegood acaba de chocar conmigo y yo tengo prisa y ahora debo escuchar su cháchara estúpida"_. ¿Es eso, señor?

¿Le estaba adivinando los pensamientos?

— Bueno, le reitero que fue totalmente mi culpa y que lamento el incidente y la tinta en sus zapatos. No quise hacerlo.

_"Sí por supuesto"_.

— Gracias. Espero que no se moleste mucho. No es bueno. Lamento lo de su voz, es sin duda una verdadera lástima. Pero estoy segura de que la recuperará pronto. Ya lo verá.

_"Si Albus Dumbledore encuentra una forma. Aunque dudo que esté muy interesado en ayudarme. Seguramente terminará dejándome así, para que aprenda algún tipo de lección."_

— Estoy segura de que él piensa ayudarle.

Parpadeó confundido. ¿Podía entenderle? ¿Estaba usando legeremancia con él?

— Sí bueno, un poco. Piensa muy rápido a veces.

¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Uy, se me hace tarde! Tengo que irme... ¡buenas noches, señor! Que esté muy bien.

¿Cómo demonios entendía lo que estaba pensando, sin hacer uso de magia o algún artilugio? No tenía sentido para él.

Tenía que ser un truco.

¿Por qué entre todos, Luna era la única que podía entenderle? No tenía buena suerte entonces. Porque bien, era algo inexplicable y nadie iba a creerle. Menos a Luna Lovegood, de que podía traducir lo que quería decir, con solo mirarlo.

Mala suerte. Él y sus días malos.

¿Por qué siempre él?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus hacía su ronda diaria por los pasillos. Que estuviera mudo, no significaba que estaba fuera de sus responsabilidades como profesor y jefe de Slytherin. Pero aún así, sin embargo, resultaba divertido verlo intentar regañar a algún estudiante.

Sin voz, no tenía el mismo efecto.

Usaba hechizos no verbales para detener a los estudiantes en seco y muchos otros.

Cosa que causaba un poco de miedo. No poder predecir lo que Snape estuviera a punto de hacer. Aunque el silencio era una notable mejoría.

Y así lo había dicho Ron, mientras ahogaba un bostezo en el gran comedor y se estiraba en su asiento. Luna en cambio, parecía preocupada.

— ¡Y no sé como! Pero todo lo vi en sus ojos y pude entender lo que estaba diciendo, ayer, cuando chocamos. ¿No es divertido, Hermione?

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor, incluyendo a muchos que Harry no conocía, habían negado con la cabeza.

A nadie parecía preocuparle que, de repente, Snape se hubiera quedado mudo. Además que era culpa de Draco Malfoy, por primera vez. Y resultaba ser la vez primera, por cierto, que Snape le quitaba puntos a Slytherin a lo largo de su vida como profesor y jefe de Slytherin.

Muy motivante para el resto de las casas y una deshonra para Draco, que había roto con una antigua tradición.

Como fuera, Snape hacía su ronda y nada lo detenía de "pensar" que aunque nadie pudiera escucharlo, seguía siendo tan indispensable como el resto del profesorado y como era poco lo que se le podía entender, dado que siempre estaba enfadado, los profesores no comprendían cuando él pedía que dejaran de echar salsa sobre su puré de patatas. Pero Dumbledore no se detenía.

¡Eso era lo único molesto! Quizá.

Y Luna se había puesto en pie, corriendo hacia la mesa de profesores. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que Snape había terminado de almorzar y se disponía a irse con un mal sabor de boca a causa del exceso de salsa que había tenido que comer "amablemente".

— ¡Profesor Snape, por favor espere!

_"¿Y ahora qué demonios?"_

— Sí ya sé que no quiere hablar conmigo ahora. Solo quería preguntarle algo. Si no es mucha molestia.

_"Pues termine de preguntar y déjeme irme" "Necesito algo con lo que quitarme este sabor de boca". "Necio Albus"._

— Pruebe con menta, espero que funcione. Me preguntaba si quería que le ayudara a comunicarse. Ya que de una forma muy particular, ambos podemos entendernos. ¿Qué le parece?

_"¿Traductor? Como si to fuera un animal acaso o qué carajo. ¡No necesito un traductor de ninguna clase!"_

— Claro que lo necesita, señor. Para impartir sus clases. Y no estoy diciendo que usted sea un animal. Solo quiero ayudarlo. Bueno, si usted quisiera.

Severus había reflexionado el asunto. Si no podía imponer orden en clase, menos escucharían a Luna y solo se reirían de ella. ¿Cuál era la utilidad de tener a la chiflada como traductora personal? Con una inspiración profunda, solo había asentido y ella había sonreído a su vez. Parecía contenta y Snape no entendía por qué.

¿Quién iba a querer ayudarle?

— Perfecto entonces. Pero...¡oh cierto! Yo estoy al otro lado del castillo. ¿Cómo estaré si me necesita a toda hora? Quizá pueda preguntarle al director si pueden abrirme un espacio en las mazmorras y puedo dormir allí. ¿Qué le parece?

¿Debía decir que sí porque estaba desesperado o porque estaba de acuerdo de forma sana?

Difícil decisión.

_"Como sea"_

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora que cuento con su aceptación, iré a decírselo al director. Seguro me dirá que sí, puesto que esto le ayudará a comunicarse mejor y bien, nos ayudará a todos para dirigirnos a usted y saber qué quiere decirnos. ¡Será estupendo! Sin ánimos de esperar que nunca se cure, profesor Snape.

_"Lo que usted diga, Lovegood"._


End file.
